Veriterserum
by Queen of the Scoubies
Summary: Did Dumbledore know about Draco's plans? Did he preplan his death? Draco's POV of his sixth year. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down the stoned dungeon passageway, on my way to see Snape. He had called me again, and I felt compelled to go. I had ignored his previous requests and I could see he was getting angry. I knew all he wanted was to steal my idea, and make it his own. He wanted to be more favourable to the dark lord than he already is, but he can't have it! It is mine and I will not die because he stole it, I am going to live.

Before I had even stepped in the room, a spell was aimed at my chest and I could feel my muscles freeze. I can't believe he sunk this low, to use Petrificus Totalus on me, seriously. I could feel myself fall to the ground and my head bounced on the stone with a deafening crack, and the pain engulfed my head. I looked up and saw two people looking down at me and they swirled together, one was Snape and the other Dumbledore.

When I awoke several minutes later, my head was not sore, but I was tied to a chair. Before me was Dumbledore, surveying me over his half-moon spectacles, his spidery fingers tapping endlessly below his chin. I knew Snape was beside me, I could smell him, he always smelled like burnt potion ingredients.

"He's awake." Dumbledore said once he saw my open eyes and I heard Snape move from beside me. I could hear rattling in the cupboard and I knew what was happening. They were giving me a truth potion, forcing the truth out of me, making me tell them my plans. With in seconds of this thought, Snape had bent my head back at a ninety degree angle and opened my mouth before handing Dumbledore the potion, I knew to ruin my life. He opened it and poured it down my throat, and I knew my life was over.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked as he surveyed me over his fingers.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." I answered, looking him in the eyes.

"And who am I?" he asked obviously to ensure I was not lying yet.

"Albus Dumbledore." I answered rolling my eyes, anyone would know that.

"Good, good." He mumbled to no one in particular before starting again.

"Do you work for Lord Voldemort?" he asked his eyes boring into mine.

"Yes" I answered looking down; I was ashamed to 'work' for such filth.

"Willingly?" he asked, still looking into my eyes.

"No." I looked down.

Damn, now did he not only know that I was a death eater, but I was also an unwilling one. This is just great, give me an axe and I'll kill myself right now.

"Who is forcing you to be a death eater?" he asked, and I saw determination in his eyes.

"My parents," I answered shamed that my parents were death eaters.

"Is your mother a death eater as well as your father?"

"Yes, she joined last year." I replied embarrassed that my mother would sink to such depths, she used to be different.

"Are you plotting my death to save yourself?" he asked apparently amused by this.

"Yes" I replied suddenly very aware of my situation.

"How?" he asked raising his eyebrow surprisingly above his hairline.

"I was going to let the death eaters in via a vanishing cupboard in the Room of Requirement, while you were occupied. Then I would lure you to the Astronomy Tower, with a Dark Mark, and kill you there. But I just cant do that anymore, it sounds good in theory, but to do it, I just cant." I answered looking down at my knees, determined not to look at the man whose death I had brilliantly plotted.

"Interesting, very interesting," Dumbledore muttered before continuing, "Would you be prepared to join the light side?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, amazed that Dumbledore wasn't going to send me off to Azkaban for association with the dark lord.

"In that case, you are welcome to join us as a spy, like Severus here, but you must continue with your plans." He added smiling at my truthful decision, but I was confused. Did he want to die?

"What? You want me to kill you?" I asked befuddled that anyone would want to die.

"If it saves you, I can find a way to 'die' perhaps" he smiled at me and waved his wand, freeing me from the chair.

I understood what he meant. He was going to make it seem like he died, like I was killing him, but I wasn't. It would still be hard for me though, to 'kill' someone. Dumbledore and Snape now knew how I felt, what happens if Voldemort also finds out?

**Hi!**

**Yeah this is a random something that I thought up of as I couldnt sleep the other night, I hope you like...I may continue it if i get enough reviews...10? maybe? Let me know!**

**mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	2. Dracos Reflection

**I dedicate this chapter to my wonderful beta, Jacque as her birthday pressie...I cant send her anything else, we live on different continents! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACQUE!**

I might be free from Dumbledore's questions, he seems to believe me, but I will never be free from my father, or from him. I remember my initiation, the day I got his mark. You know; at first I was excited, I was going to become what I always dreamed of, a death eater, one of his followers, but then I saw him.

He was sitting in a high-back chair, his legs crossed as he leered creepily over his spidery fingertips. At first I couldn't see his face, and I wasn't scared, but as soon as those shadows shifted, I froze. How could that thing lead so many?

It was horrifying, he was gruesome. He looked reptilian, he barely had a nose, it was more like splits instead. His eyes were snake-like, with slits as pupils; he was bald and had no ears. I looked all I could while not being obvious, I didn't want to stare at him, but I almost couldn't look away. It was the scariest thing that I had ever seen and yet I could almost not tear my eyes away from it, it was almost like I was in a trance.

As he spoke, he hissed, his eyes darting to each of his followers. I remember the feeling as his eyes passed over me; I felt cold, the hair stood up on the back of my neck, and goose bumps formed all over my body. I looked determinately at the ground now, I didn't want to look at him any longer, he really creeped me out.

"We are meeting here today my faithful death eaters, for the initiation of Draco Malfoy, the only son of Lucius Malfoy, a long standing member of this exclusive organisation." He hissed at the group standing in a semi-circle around him. I personally wouldn't call this an organisation, let alone an exclusive one; you don't exactly get to choose to join. But I knew better than to correct him.

As the death eaters mumbled their opinions, and a few clapped or cheered, I looked further down at my feet. My enthusiasm was gone; I didn't want to be here any more. I didn't want to get the mark; I didn't want to be a death eater. I just wanted to be me, not one of his followers, not like my father.

"Come here boy." He hissed at me, and stretched out his arm, beckoning me to come forward. I didn't know what to do; to go forward, or to run backwards. Until I felt my father push me forwards, I stayed frozen to the spot, I couldn't move. You could always trust my father to get what he wants, and at this moment, he wanted me to get the mark.

As I stumbled forwards and landed at his skeletal feet, he snatched my arm and pushed away the sleeve of my robe. Withdrawing a small dagger from his pocket, he sliced the pale skin of my inner arm and watched intently as the blood started to seep down my arm. I watched in horror as he did this, I couldn't turn back, there was no escaping, it was final I was almost a death eater.

He then pushed away the sleeve of his own robe and drew small amount of black blood from his own arm and wiped it on the blade. I saw the blade move closer to me, almost in slow motion, as he then mixed his blood with my own. Within seconds, the pain hit me as his blood started to go through me veins, and his mark started to form on my arm. I doubled over in pain, protecting my wounded arm with my body, and I could hear laughter of the death eaters around me, they were amused by my pain. I could hear my father laugh, my aunt laugh, even my mother. That was almost more painful than what I was feeling right then, my own blood relatives joyed by my pain. They were supposed to protect me from pain, not take me to it.

"You are no joined to me by blood and you will be required to immediately reply to my requests. Trust me; you will know when I call. And if you happen to accidentally tell anyone about your association with this group, or even perhaps tell someone of our plans, you will die. Do you understand that boy? I will have you dead." He hissed at me occasionally smirking.

If I had a dagger, I feel I would have killed myself right then and there. Just stab myself in my infected heart; it may have eased the pain I felt. As he said, I was bound by blood to him; I was never to be free from him.

I am going to die, I know it now. I just told Dumbledore his plans, he will know. Dumbledore knows I am connected to him, Snape could tell him, I don't want to die.

**Oh yes, I decided to conceed and write this chapter anyway, even though I didn't get my 10 reviews, but oh well, I wanted to update! So please REVIEW, and I might update again, when I get another brain wave...may be a long time! I hope you liked this one!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	3. Chapter 3

It was back to normal school for me; going to classes, pretending to listen, not doing any work. But it was all different all now; I had an ugly scar marking my arm that constantly hurt. It was so bad sometimes that I just wanted to chop off my arm and throw it away. Then there was everything else; Snape was bugging me, my father kept sending me letters asking for updates, all while all I could think of was that I was going to die.

I was scared the Dark Lord would discover that I had betrayed him, that I had been manipulated by the light side. I was going to die; he was going to kill me, it was going to be another public spectacle like last time, with my family laughing at me. All while I still have to kill Dumbledore. I have no idea as to how I'm going to do this, I'm still befuddled about why he would want to die.

It was crazy; nutty, everything that Dumbledore was. Only he would try to save a student by planning his own death. I will have to tell him everything, to tell him of my plans that I am yet to organise. I'm going to become like Snape, trusted by both sides; in a position of power. Power that I don't want to have, I just want to ignore all of this. To pretend none of this ever happened, that I was never made a death eater and that I was never given this task.

I was hiding away in the Room of Requirement, where I've been staying between classes. I didn't want to be in public, I didn't want to see everyone, here I was in solitude, I could see them, but they could not see me. I could stay here in safety, not many knew about this room, but unfortunately Potter did. he's like a terrier with the scent of a rabbit, he just wont leave me alone, he sits out there everyday, I don't know why he cant just leave me be.

It was then I heard a voice that I didn't expect to hear, I thought I was alone, away from everyone, on my own.

"Draco, how have you been?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts will always have their ways."

"Oh what do you want?"

"To know how far you have come in your plans to end my life."

Great he's gonna bug me too. Why doesn't everyone just make the plans for me, didn't they realise that I'm sooky and don't want to kill anyone?

"I don't want to kill you, or anyone, you know that."

"Yes I do, but Tom doesn't."

"Tom?"

"Voldemort"

"Oh, I didn't know his name was Tom."

"Not many do know his true name."

Ahhh so the almighty Dark Lord, is actually mortal and has a real name. And it is common; I suppose that's why he's such an asshole.

"He's going to kill me."

"Hopefully not, join our side Draco."

"I can't, my father, my mother. He'll kill them."

"We could protect them."

"You can't. They want to remain death eaters. They love it."

"I thought so."

What the hell? Was he checking up on my family? Making sure that it was safe to take me and put me in the order? Maybe it would be safer for me to go under their protection. I could hide out in their headquarters; annoy the hell out of the Golden Trio all holidays. Voldemort wouldn't be able to get me, and I shouldn't care about my parents. They are cold-hearted arseholes who need a reality shock.

"I want to join your side. I can't live like this anymore."

"You have to pretend that you are with them until the end of the year."

"Like Snape?"

"Yes like Professor Snape."

"Oh."

"Will you actually die?"

"No, offcourse not, I have a plan."

What was I thinking, Dumbledore always had a plan; he was a huge walking plan. I have nothing to worry about; everything will be fine; Dumbledore has a plan. What am I thinking? Lets just leave everything up to someone else, I am so weak! I need to prove that I am good; I need to show everyone that I am not weak. I am strong, I am a Malfoy, I will succeed all of this; I will prove them all wrong!

**Too lazy to write too much, just please REVIEW!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


End file.
